Nene's Final Struggle
by Diao Lover
Summary: "Look, my Lord." Nene said tearfully as she looked up at the night sky. "Everyone's fighting... All for you..." Spoke Nene to her deceased husband, this was it. The final struggle for supremacy between the Toyotomi and the Tokugawa. But deep down, Nene knew she wouldn't survive this final struggle, none of her children would. Remake of Nene's Last Stand, please give it a chance!
1. Chapter 1

**So here is the 1st chapter of Nene's Final Struggle. As said in the summary, it is a remake of Nene's Last Stand. However there are key differences, there a total of 7 new playable officers that make an appearance in this story that weren't in the original. **

**It will be a lot longer, as there are 3 battles instead of 2. Hanzo is the secondary main character? If that makes sense. Anyway, I won't spoil anymore of the new twists but well here's the chapter! P.S all characters, except for the 3 characters that aren't in SW3, use their SW3 outfits and appearances.**

**So please review! Because it will be bigger and better then Nene's Last Stand!**

* * *

Nene smiled pleasantly. Her children were all getting along so well! It was weird, in fact she hadn't even needed to punish them for a whole week! Even Keji Maeda, the one who normally caused the trouble was being well behaved!

She was going to have to give them all a reward for their great behaviour! But it seemed a little too quiet, Musashi Miyamoto hadn't been bragging about his skills or challenging anyone to match lately, Kunoichi and Kai hadn't been having their petty arguments. Gracia wasn't doing anything bad like normal.

Yukimura Sanada was practicing his skills with Kiyomasa Kato. Masanori Fukushima hadn't gotten into a fight with anyone else lately, Ginchiyo Tachibana had been behaving like the good girl she sometimes is. Her husband Muneshige Tachibana was also staying out of trouble.

"It's a little too quiet, but so thoughtful of Keji to draw nice hot water for my bath!" Cheerfully said Nene to herself as she took off her robe leaving her naked and hoped in the bath. _'That little sneak!'_ Thought Nene to herself as she slowly submerged herself in the freezing cold water. Keji was going to get a spanking for this.

As she finally started to relax, something on the roof opened and worms and various types of insects fell into the bath. Nene screamed and quickly hoped out, reaching for her clothes and robe. Her eyes widened with rage when she felt nothing. Keji had gone too far this time!

Wrapping the towel around her, she disappeared in a sea of yellow energy, continuing the process until she was in her bedroom she quickly got dressed and grabbed her weapons. "That Keji is going to get a spanking!" She said, her normally cheerful face twisted with rage.

As she stormed down the hallways, she was reminded of the death of her child Mitsunari Ishida. The motherly ninja hadn't joined a side in the conflict at Sekigahara, but she was wishing for Mitsunari's victory. However, if she knew what Ieyasu was planning to do she would of punished the greedy man. But know that she knew Ieyasu's intention, she had raised an army of Toyotomi loyalists and they were going to punish the naughty Ieyasu Tokugawa!

If only her three favourite children had forgotten the problems they had with each other, then Mitsunari would probably still be alive. As the leader of this small resistance army, they had only one area and that was Osaka Castle.

She closed her eyes and sighed, she missed her husband dearly, she missed her children dearly and she missed the peace her husband had brought dearly. Making her way outside, she hid behind a small stone wall.

Nene was eavesdropping on Keji telling the rest of her children his biggest prank on Nene yet. "And then, worms and other things would fall on her. But she wouldn't have any clothes on her! So she would have to run in nothing but a towel back to her bedroom!" Laughed Keji, most of the others shook their heads at him. They each knew his punishment would be severe.

"Keji! You should be ashamed of yourself!" Ginchiyo scolded as she crossed her arms. Keji just continued to laugh, "I wish we could of seen the look on her face!" Kai whispered to Kunoichi, "It couldn't be any worse then yours!" The shinobi giggled back. "Hey! You take that back!" Kai yelled, Kunoichi continued her giggling and said back, "Why should I? You do have the face of an ox!"

Nene decided to make her move now, while Keji was distracted. Quick as a flash, she had him tied very tightly to a tree. "Hey! Lady Nene!" Keji greeted but before he could ask her to let him free she spoke next. "You're going to wait there until I think of a punishment! You little brat!"

"Wow! You did it! You beat the great Keji!" Gracia joked to Nene, regarding how Keji had been tied to the tree. "I must apologize, Lady Nene. If I knew of his prank earlier, I would of stopped him." The very handsome and strong Muneshige apologized.

Meanwhile Masanori and Kiyomasa were once again arguing. "No! You idiot! That was meant to go there! You're still just a dumb kid!" Kiyomasa scolded glaring at his best friend, "I'm not a dumb kid! I'm a big, strong adult!" Shouted back Masanori, who started laughing like an idiot when Nene scolded Kiyomasa. "Masanori! Don't laugh! You're in just as much trouble as he is!" Nene claimed as Masanori quickly apologised.

"Don't worry Lady Nene! I will not let anything harm Hideyori when the battle starts!" Yukimura declared, Nene smiled at him. As good of a boy he was, he could be so oblivious to the things around. Especially Kunoichi's love for him.

"Everyone! I've made a huge lunch for all of us!" Nene told them happily as she and the rest of her 'children' went to the area where she had set up a large picnic that all of them would have fun and enjoy. "Aw man! I love Nene's cooking!" Musashi admitted as his stomach growled.

However all of them were forgetting that the Wild Man Keji Maeda was still tied to the tree, "Hey! Nene! Come back! Anyone! I want some of that lunch too!" Keji shouted, but none of them were heard as he tried to turn his head to look at his comrades.

* * *

Hanzo Hattori slowly made his way to the area his Lord Ieyasu Tokugawa ordered him to be at, it was a gathering of the Tokugawa army to watch the Uesugi pledge their allegiance to the Tokugawa.

The shadowy ninja would of laughed if he was any other normal general, that Kanetsugu Naoe, who hated Ieyasu with a passion would be bowing down to him and stating the allegiance of the Uesugi clan. But Hanzo just stared emotionlessly as he slipped into the shadows near Ina.

Ina was the daughter if Tadakatsu Honda and she was dreading this battle, it was no secret that she cared for her brother in-law Yukimura Sanada. Ina and Hanzo shared a look with each other. They knew their leader was going to an awful amount of trouble to end the Toyotomi.

Ieyasu had even hired the assassin Kojiro Sasaki and had Kojiro join his army. The Date lead by Masamune were also going to be participating in the battle, standing next to Masamune was the lady's man Magoichi Saika.

As Kanetsugu knelt before Ieyasu, Kenshin's older sister Aya stood tall and proud. It was no secret she despised the Tokugawa as well. Kanbei Kuroda questioned Kanetsugu who answered all of the questions and finally declared the Uesugi's loyalty with much regret.

Despite the fact that his face was hidden by his mask, Hanzo frowned. He wasn't looking forward to the battle. Hanzo had grown to care for Nene, though he would never ever admit that to anyone, not even himself.

The shinobi could not tell if Ieyasu was generally saddened that they were having to face Nene or if he was just lying to his retainers. Personal feelings aside, the ninja knew he would do anything his master ordered him to do.

* * *

**Ok, so the end bit was stupid. But that was only to introduce the new characters on the Tokugawa side. Also, the 7th new character won't be introduced until later. Please review!**


	2. The Picnic

**And here is the next chapter to Nene's Final Struggle! I apologise for the late update but I had been very busy and my stupid SnE teacher gave me this huge assignment, which I actually haven't started yet but I've been busy planning that. Anyway after this chapter there will be a battle, and slight spoiler, the**** happy, family fun will soon come to an end!**

**Assassin master ezio 91: Thanks! Well the wait is over.**

**ThePeacockFeather: Thanks! Glad you love it!**

**Ryujin Mei: Yep! This is a remake and yep another tragedy so be prepared! Thanks!**

* * *

Nene and her 'children' all sat around the food, stuffing their mouths and enjoying the great meal prepared by Nene. "Eat up! There's more then enough for everybody!" Chimed Nene happily, a smile on her face as she watched the hungry officers devour the food.

"This is delicious!" Kai yelled in between bites as she ate the rice balls and jam doughnuts and all the other yummy food. "No wonder you don't have a boyfriend!" Kunoichi giggled, ducking as Kai threw food at her.

The rice ball missed Kunoichi and hit Mushashi right in the face. The world seemed to slow down as Mushashi suddenly wiped the food off his face. "You did this? Hah! I'm not only the best swordsman, I'm also the best at food fights!" He declared.

Quick as a flash the peaceful picnic turned into an all out war. Kiyomasa and Masanori were working together while Ginchiyo complained about the lack of discipline, she was soon silenced by food slamming into her face. "Whoever did this is going to face the wrath of the Tachibana!" And soon enough Ginchiyo joined in.

Smiling Nene noticed one of her children were missing. As if she had been struck by lighting, she straightened like a bolt. "Keji! He's still tied to that tree!" She gasped and quickly set out to untie the mischievous wild man.

When Nene returned she found the place to be a mess, Keji groaned disappointed. "How come I always miss out on the fun?" Muneshige was laughing at his wife who was covered in food, however he was quickly silenced by a glare.

A few moments later everyone had gotten cleaned up and by nightfall they were all sitting in the castle talking to each other and enjoying the brief piece. "So Gracia! Who was your first crush?" Kiyomasa asked Gracia, the young girl blushed and whispered her answer. "Ranmaru Mori.." The answer shocked everyone.

"I though it was Magoichi!" Kunoichi teased, Gracia blushed even more as she denied that claim, "I bet I know who you're crush is Kiyomasa! It's Lady Ne-" Masanori was silenced when Kiyomasa quickly covered Masanori's mouth with his hand.

"Can you two stop being such idiots." Bluntly stated Ginchiyo, Muneshige smiled at his wife and said. "They're having fun Ginchiyo, it's not harming anyone." Yukimura still remained oblivious to Kunoichi's crush on him even though Kai had loudly and basically told him about it.

While that was going on, Keji and Mushashi were engaging in a friendly wrestling match. Half of the loyalists were cheering for Keji while the other half were rooting for Mushashi to win.

Nene closed her eyes _'I wonder how long it will be before the final battle starts, I hope nothing bad happens to my children.' _The ninja thought to herself, before looking out a window and up at the moon.

However she and everyone else were oblivious to the spying that was currently taking place on them.

* * *

"Enjoy your precious peace. It won't last long before the winds of chaos return and claim your lives." Laughed a dark and malicious ninja. That ninja was Kotaro Fuma, "When the Tokugawa strike, that is when we make our move." Spoke Kotaro once more to his ally.

His ally was former Iga ninja and current thief Goemon Ishikawa. "Remember to keep Hanzo far away from me!" The self-proclaimed master thief said, Kotaro laughed. "Don't worry, once I deal with him Hanzo won't be able to harm anyone. Do you remember the plan?"

Goemon grumbled something under his breath. "Of course I remember it! I take out Hideyori and steal all of his gold, then I eliminate Hidetada Tokugawa while you deal with Hanzo and Ieyasu."

Kotaro nodded, before a dark and malicious smile made it's way to his face. "When we succeed there will be nothing to stop the age of endless chaos!" After saying that, the two Allies fell silent and the night was once again quiet as Goemon got to sleep while Kotaro continued to look at Osaka Castle.

* * *

Hanzo looked out at the dark sky. In the morning that was when they were going to launch an assault on the Toyotomi, this battle was only to weaken the Toyotomi so when the actual fight began the Tokugawa would suffer as little casualties as possible.

Something didn't feel right in Hanzo, he had never questioned his Lord's motives before, it was not what a creature of the shadows were meant to do. For the first time in almost his entire life, Hanzo felt like refusing to obey to Ieyasu's commands.

He didn't know why but he knew who was the cause of these feelings. Nene, the 'leader' of the Toyotomi loyalists and this enemy resistance. He didn't want to see her die in this battle, especially not at his hands.

But Hanzo knew that when the time came, he would obey his master. And if his master wished for the motherly ninja to fall at Hanzo's hands, she would fall. Regardless of the ninja's feelings.

Emotions were weak and unneeded for a ninja and Hanzo would keep these feelings down. Hanzo turned his gaze to Ina, the female samurai didn't know of her fellow officer's presence as she crouched down, saying a few words to her deceased father.

If the ninja would allow himself to feel, he would feel sorry for the woman. She had just lost her father and know she was going to lose her brother in-law and her friends on the enemy force.

Tearing his gaze away from Ina, Hanzo disappeared as dark blue energy engulfed him. The night didn't seem to notice his disappearance as the moon light slowly disappeared, clouding Ina in darkness.

* * *

**And that is the chapter! Yes, I know the Hanzo and Kotaro bits were fillers and slightly pointless and pathetic and so was the Nene bit but I wanted to have atleast some happy moments before basically everyone dies. Sorry, spoiler. Well not really, since if you read the first one you basically know what happens. Anyway, so Goemon and Kotaro are the 3rd party force that will be appearing.**


End file.
